MOZAIC
by Clementine Cramoisi
Summary: Hanya waktu yang akan membongkar semuanya.  Warnings : OOC, TYPO...    Don't flame, don't like don't read.  RnR
1. MORSE MORDE

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

**MOZAIC** © Clementine Cramoisi

Warning : Sedikit OOC, Super Typo

.

.

.

**Morse Morde**

" Crucio ! Crucio ! Errh... Crucio !," seru sesosok makhluk berjubah serba hitam.

Satu, dua, dan tiga, Hermione berkelit sambil sesekali membalas.

" Expelliarmus !," seru Hermione.

" Diffindo !," balas pelahap maut itu.

" Conjunctivitis curse!," balas Hermione, lalu dalam seper sekian detik, ia berdisapparate.

" Aaakh…. Ma-mataku…. Siaaaal ! Filthy mudblood keparat !," maki pelahap maut itu.

" Uh-uh, ada apa dengan matamu Fenrir, ups, maksudku senior ?," ujar Malger yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil bersandar pada pohon besar.

" Grrrrr, sejak kapan kau disana, penghianat !," erang Greyback yang masih mengucek matanya.

" Uhmm, sejak tadi… Heheh," ujar Malger sambil terkekeh. " aku hanya memperhatikan senior bekerja," sambungnya.

" Lain kali, akan kuremukan tubuhnya !," ujar Greyback setelah merasa matanya baikkan.

Tiba-tiba Greyback merasa pergelangan tangan kirinya memanas, ia langsung menyibakkan jubahnya dan menyentuhkan ujung tongkatnya ke pergelangan tangannya.

" Morse morde !," ujar Greyback yang lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya ke udara.

Munculah cahaya kehijauan yang lama kelamaan membentuk tengkorak dan ular, Malger sedikit terkesima melihatnya.

" Hei !," tegur Greyback.

" Eh, i-iya," ujar Malger, lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, mereka berdisapparate.

.

.

.

" Tolonglah… Aku mohon," rintih seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

" Baiklah," jawab pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

" Oh, terima kasih Harry, aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu," ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu.

" Sudahlah Draco," jawab Harry.

Lalu Harry berbalik, memperhatikan mereka yang sedaritadi dibelakangnya satu persatu.

" Ini keputusanku," ujar Harry kepada mereka.

Mereka semua mengangguk, walaupun ada perasaan tidak setuju pada tindakan Harry yang menerima Malfoy sebagai bagian dari mereka, tapi ini mutlak keputusan Harry, The Boys Who Lived, The Choosen One. Ginny menghampiri Harry, lalu memeluknya.

" Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu Harry," bisik Ginny. " Sepenuh hati," lanjutnya.

" Trim's Ginny," jawab Harry sambil memeluk Ginny juga.

" Uh-huh, bagus Harry, menghangatkan diri ditengah malam YANG DINGIIIN !," ujar George, tiba-tiba suaranya meninggi. "Ukh, kaki ku ! Mom ! ," George sambil memandang sangsi kearah kakinya yang diinjak Ibunya.

Semuanya tertawa, benar-benar menikmati tawa yang mereka pun tak tahu apakah itu tawa terakhir mereka.

**( CHAPTER 1 : END )**


	2. OBLIVIATE

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

**MOZAIC** © Clementine Cramoisi

Warning : Sedikit OOC, Super Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione membuka matanya, perlahan kesadarannya mulai pulih.

"Ugh, celana merlin, tempat apa ini? Hanya ada pohon, pohon dan pohon?" Gerutu Hermione sambil mengedarkan pandangannya dan berusaha untuk bangkit.

Saat ia merasa sudah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya, gadis itu menyusuri tempat ' pendaratannya', untuk mencari jalan keluar sambil mengutuki kebodohannya, bagimana dirinya bisa ber-apparate ketempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Apa boleh buat, saat itu yang terlintas dipikirannya hanya tempat yang dipenuhi pepohonan.

Setelah lama berjalan, pandangannya tertuju pada rumah tua, yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Shrieking shack." desis Hermione. Ia segera menghampiri tempat itu.

"Hutan terlarang," bisik Hermione sambil tersenyum. _"Syukurlah, aku selamat. Dan ternyata aku memang tidak bodoh, heheh ,"_ batin Hermione.

"Alohomora," pintu rumah itu terbuka. '_Krieet, tap, tap, tap_.' Hermione mulai memasuki tempat itu, selangkah demi selangkah, ruangan demi ruangan.

"Hemm, tidak berubah sejak terakhir ku kesini, tahun ketiga, empat tahun yang lalu… Saat Harry pertama kalinya bertemu Sirius," bisik Hermione, untuk serta senyum sedih terlintas di wajahnya.

"Tetap kotor, bau, berantakan. Butuh sedikit sentuhan." Ujar Hermione yang masih menjelajahi tempat itu.

"Colloportus!" Hermione merapalkan mantera ke arah pintu. " _Krieeet, blam."_ Pintu tertutup.

"Ehem, Reparo! Tergeo!, Erecto!, Scourgify!" Hermione mengarahkan mantera-mantera itu ke sekeliling ruangan, benda-benda yang berserakan mulai tertata, debu setebal 5 senti pun hilang tak berbekas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"My lord!" ujar para pelahap maut serempak. Sang ' lord' memperhatikan para abdinya satu persatu dengan wajah ularnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada kabar yang menyenangkan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"E-em my lord, Ha-Harry Potter berada di sekitar Hogwarts." Ujar Lucius.

" Hmp, apa itu kabar baikmu ! Lucius !" tanya Voldemort sambil menatap Lucius tanpa ekspresi. Lucius dapat merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak tambah cepat, keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ma-maaf my lo- Aaaargh!" Belum sempat Lucius menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Voldemort men-Crucionya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, pria berwajah ular itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Herco.

"My lord," ujar Herco seraya menunduk.

"Kau, orang baru. Hnhnhnhn, ku harap kau berguna untukku, kalau tidak… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Brukk," sosok Lucius tumbang.

"Ye-yes my lord," ucap Herco , suaranya bergetar, degup jantungnya semakin keras.

"DENGAR! INI JUGA BERLAKU UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA! MENGERTI!"

"YES MY LORD!"

"Hnhnhn, bagus- bagus sekali. Bersiaplah kau Potter." Desis Voldemort disertai seringai yang mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, dimana dia?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang.

"Hn? Siapa?" Harry balas bertanya.

"Itu, si mudbl-, ehm maksudku Granger." Ujar Draco, merasa tidak enak atas ucapannya tadi.

"Oh, Hermione. Dia kembali ke dunia muggle." Jawab Ginny nimbrung.

"Kenapa? Padahal dia tahu kalau kalian, se-setidaknya membutuhkan dirinya." Ujar Draco sedikit emosi.

"Tenang saja Malfoy," ujar Fred yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Draco.

"Di The Burrow, kita semua aman." Sambung George sambil nyengir ke saudara kembarnya yang membalas cengiran juga.

"Begitukah? Semoga saja." Desis Draco. "Tapi, kalian sendiri tahu kan seberapa besar kekuatan Vol-, err, You – Know- Who," sambungnya.

"Maksudmu, tanpa Hermione kami tidak akan bias melawan penjahat itu?" ucap Ron sinis.

"Err—setidaknya, ia paling pandai diantara kita, iya kan?" ujar Draco polos.

"Hei! Malfoy, ada apa dengan mu? Kepalamu terbentur? Hahahaha." Goda George.

"Kau? Tumben? Biasanya kau membuatnya menangis dengan kata-kata mudblood-mu," Sindir Ginnny dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Karena- karena aku—kurang bisa menerima kalau aku harus kalah dari seorang muggle, apalagi ia seorang wanita. Tapi, yaah- tetap saja ia memang pandai dan aku memang kalah darinya." Ujar Draco.

"Hei, apa benar itu kau, Malfoy?" Tanya Ron dengan ekspresi aneh. Draco tidak menjawab, hanya membalas dengan senyum kecut.

"Yah, aku juga tak yakin kalau ini adalah diriku, tetapi- suatu hari seseorang pernah berkata padaku, kalau aku harus lebih percata pada hatiku, meskipun, sampai sekarang aku belum mengerti sepenuhnnya ucapannya." Ucap Draco sambil menerawang.

"Waaw, amazing," ujar Fred dan George berbarengan.

"Sulit dipercaya," ujar Ginny

"Yahh, setidaknya niatku baik," ujar Draco.

Hening, semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Nyonya Weasley dan Tuan Weasley yang sedari tadi mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan anak-anak muda itu. Dalam hati, mereka juga tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Draco, putera tunggal keluarga Malfoy, salah satu abdi setia Pangeran Kegelapan. Bersedia ikut berjuang bersama Harry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Splinching, shit!" Herco memaki pelan, memandang sangsi kukunya yang hilang. Dalam hati ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan."Demi Merlin! Jadi itu Voldemort. Mengerikan," batinnya. Lalu pemuda itu melihat sekeliling.

"Tempat apa ini? CELANA MERLIN! Bisa-bisanya dia pergi kesini!" maki Herco pelan.

"Okay, dimana kau- Granger? Grangeeeer! Dimana kauuu?" ucap Herco sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan rumah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah shrieking shack.

"_Krieeet, tap, tap, tap"_ lantai kayu yang diinjaknya berdecit protes.

"Hmpf, mungkin saja ia disini." Herco membuka pintu rumah tua itu. _"Cklek, greeeet."_

"Wusssh! Bugh!"

"Whoaaaaaa! Ugh! Ouh! Bokongku! Sial! CELANA MERLIN!"

Pemuda itu mengumpat karena tersungkur kebelakang setelah terhantam mantera bercahaya merah yang berasal dari dalam rumah itu.

"Hei!" seru Herco, lalu kembali mendekaati rumah itu dan berusaha memasukinya. Parahnya, ia kembali terjungkal.

'_Sial, ada mantera pelindung rupanya,'_ batin pemuda itu sambil mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Oke,oke,oke. Tuan rumah yang baik, hanya menjalankan tugasku. Sekarang, aku tersesat dan tak tau jalan keluar. Salahkah jika aku hanya ingin masuk untuk beristirahat? Lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap." Herco beralibi.

"…."

"Oh, ayolah!" Herco mulai jengkel.

"….."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! SALVIO HEX-!"

"Stupefy!"

"Bugh!" Sayangnya Herco kurang cepat. Pemuda itu menyentuh tanah dengan keras yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Ragu-ragu Hemione keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Incarberous," tubuh Herco mulai terbelit tali tebal, untuk berjaga-jaga agar ia tak berbuat ulah. Setelah memastikan 'pemuda berambut cokelat itu benar-benar pingsan.

"Mobilicorpus," Hermione membawanya kedalam rumah tua itu.

"Saatnya interogasi." Ujar Hermione.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Kenapa tuhan tidak adil pada adil padaku? Apa begini takdirku? Kenapa nasibku harus seburuk ini?"

"..."

"Hei?"

"Jadi, itu yang mau kau tanyakan? Hemm, asal kau tahu. Tuhan itu maha adil, yang tidak adil adalah dirikita sendiri dalam melangsungkan kehidupan kita."

"..."

"Takdirmu, bukanlah nasibmu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Janganlah menyesalkan takdir yang sudah diberikan kepadamu, karena bagaimanapun, takdir tak akan dapat kau ubah. Nah, jika kau berusaha, walaupun takdirmu seburuk apapun, kau dapat mengubah nasibmu. Takdir-itu seperti kertas putih, kosong-"

Mata kelabu itu menandang ruang gelap disekelilingnya. Rambut pirangnya berkilauan merefleksikan cahaya bulan.

"Akhir-akhir ini selalu sama." Desisnya, berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Aaaah, sial!" desahnya beberapa detik kemudian, seraya membuka matanya lalu turun dari ranjang. Dari kamar, ia menujuruang keluarga. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan sosok berambut merah yang tengah duduk didepan perapian.

"Hei, belum tidur kau?"

"..."

"Hei, Weasel!"

"Kau mau tau tidak?" ujar Ron sambil menatap perapian.

"Hn? Maksudmu?" Tanya Draco bingung.

"Dia," bisik Ron.

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Hermione," jawab Ron, masih memandangi kobaran api di perapian. Entah benar atau tidak, saat Ron mengucapkan nama Hermione, Draco melihat kesedihan mendalam yang terpancar dari sinar mata pemuda Weasley itu.

"Granger? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Draco. Ron menoleh.

"Ada apa katamu! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Malfoy!" tiba-tiba emosi Ron memuncak, ia membentak Draco.

"He-hei! Apa maksudmu? Aku datang kesini dengan niat baik! Aku sadar dengan semua kesalahanku dan aku ingin mencoba menghapusnya dengan membantu kalian!" protes Draco.

"Grrrh! Sial!" maki Ron pelan, lalu duduk kembali dengan frustasi.

"Sorry, Malfoy," desis Ron sambil memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Yeah, tak apa- tapi, apa hubunganku dengan tak adanya Hermione disini?"

"Ka-kau dan Hermione pernah mempunyai hubungan kan?" tanya Ron penuh selidik.

"Yeah, tapi Semarang ia sudah bersamamu bukan? Mencintaimu." Ujar Draco datar.

"Aku? Heheh, jangan bercanda. Anak itu masih amat mencintaimu, bahkan kau tahu kenapa ia tak mau ikut serta melawan setan ular itu? Karena kau Malfoy. Ia tak mau melihatmu terluka. Sedangkan aku, hanya pelampiasan belaka, pengisi sementara kekosongan hatinya." Ujar Ron sambil meremas rambut merahnya.

Draco terdiam, masih tak percata dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak dapat memungkiri kalau, ia masih teramat sangat mencintai gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku," ujar Draco lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Errh, dimana aku?" Ujar Herco lemah.

"Sudah sadar rupannya," ujar Hermione sambil mendekapkan kedua tangan didadanya.

Herco menoleh, mencari darimana asal sumber suara.

"Granger?"

Herco terkejut. Lalu ia terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya saat mendapati dirinya sulit untuk menggerakan anggota tubuhnya.

"DEMI MERLIN! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Aku hanya mencegah dirimu untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam," ujar Hermione datar.

"Ugh, mau apa kau? Aku-kalau tidak kau lepaskan, aku akan memanggil teman-temanku," ancam Herco.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Hnh? Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan," ujar Hermione tegas.

"Apa?" tanya Herco menyiratkan kecurigaan.

"Yang pertama. Darimana, kau mendapatkan benda ini?"

Hermione menunjukan benda seperti kalun dengan gandul pipih selebar uang logam dan pada bagian tengahnya dapat diputar. Mata Herco membulat, lalu berusaha melihat kearah lehernya sendiri.

"Hei! Kau mencurinya dariku! Kemb—"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan benda ini?" Hermione mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"A—itu, dari ibuku, yeah—semacam warisan, sebelum—sebelum beliau meninggalkanku." Aku Herco.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku turut sedih mendengarnya," ujar Hermione canggung, ia jadi merasa tidak enak dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Dan lalu, apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh, mana mungkin aku membocorkan rahasia kelompok-ku kepadamu! Mudblood!" ejek Herco.

"Rictusempra!"

"Ahahahahahaha- He-hei! Hahahahaha - hentikan! Ahahahahaha! Kumohon! Oke, oke akan ku-hahahahaha,"

Hermione menghentikan efek mantera itu.

"hahh-haah-hhah—ya, kami belum mempunyai rencana. Hanya ingin menyerang Hogwarts dalam waktu dekat ini."

Ujar Herco dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ummm, begitukah?" Ucap Hermione.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku sekarang juga." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Tunggu dulu, ini yang terakhir. Kau-pasti mengenal Draco Malfoy kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ba-bagaimana keadaannya, err- maksudku kabarnya?" setelah berjata demikian, muncul semburat-semburat merah di wajah Hermione.

Herco berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak terlalu baik, kemungkinan besar nyawanya terancam."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia keluar dari kelompok kami." Ujar Herco.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Hermione tak bergeming, sedangkan Herco menunggu reaksi Hermione.

"Ehemm, baiklah," Herco membuka percakapan. "Bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang?" lanjutnya.

Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, ya, tentu." Ujar Hermione, lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke tubuh Herco.

"Hei, hei! Mau apa kau?"

"Kau, mau bebas atau tidak?" kata Hermione jengkel.

"Umm, yeah, ten-,"

"Stupefy! Obliviate!" seru Hermione.

**(CHAPTER 2:END)**

Maaf dan terimakasih untuk mau menunggu lama untuk fic jelek ini (=A=)


End file.
